spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spelunky Wiki:Wiki Projects
This is the Spelunky Wiki's Project Page. This page lists all the ideas for new pages and renovative tasks proposed to help the wiki grow and improve. The editing community should focus on the tasks outlined in this article. =Site Maintenance= Respond to Article Management Templates *Needs Research *Needs Improvement *Needs Images *Inaccurate Information (Non-categorical. Look for yellow notices.) *Candidates for Deletion In addition, add these templates to other articles if they require management. Help fix broken links Many pages bad links (red) in them. Please examine these links and edit them to point to the correct pages. IMPORTANT: Not all red links are broken. Some links are merely pre-emptive of pages that are planned to be created in the future. Spelunky HD release on PC/PSN Let's finish up the wiki so that it's functionally complete. Lots of item pages aren't done and a few miscellaneous articles need polishing as well. They don't need to be written all at once, it's a wiki. Write them a little bit at a time and let wiki magic do the rest. Manual of Style: Creating tabbed pages Since Spelunky Classic isn't the sole PC Spelunky any more, and the HD version no longer being exclusive to XBLA, the PC/XBLA namespaces are now misleading information and should not be used. The wiki's content will now be displayed in tabs using the Tabview extension. This requires that we create a separate page for each version of a subject (eg. Example/Classic and Example/HD), and then the main 'Example' page with the tabview template, which is the page that will be viewed and linked to. Use this template on the view page: EXAMPLE/HD|Spelunky HD EXAMPLE/Classic|Spelunky Classic ...And be sure to add this 'edit button' template to the top of every content page: Content pages ('Example/Classic') do not need to be categorised, but view pages (with the code) should be categorised. Adding Spelunky HD content When creating pages, please avoid blindly copy/pasting content from the Classic version of the page, as this may include version-specific information that does not apply to the HD game. It is OK to copy paragraphs that apply to the subject in both versions, but be sure to read them through, checking for any details that were changed between versions. Images from the Classic version should also not be used on HD pages (and vice versa), unless for comparative purposes. Expand on Mods section We don't have to list all mods available (as long as we provide information on where to get them), but the wiki can include summaries and guides to the more popular mods. At the Moment, the Mods category is pretty underdeveloped. We'll have to flesh it out at some point, but priority goes to the vanilla games. Redevelop the custom levels page Clear out broken links, add new maps, add alternate download methods (ASCII data to c+p?), add screenshots of the level to thumbnails. Write Manual of Style / Site map This is going to have to be done at some point. Manual of style is pretty straightforward. We'll do the sitemap when all the pages are written. Navboxes These would be a useful addition to the pages in categories Monsters, Items, Places, Traps and Cave Features, with HD and classic versions. Trouble is, I suck at getting these things to work. I tried before and it didn't fly. Any help from someone who better knows how to make a computermibob do coding programmy thingies would be cool. (TenhGrey vs. infoboxes) I'm thinking something like this: (A) (B) It would also be good to make it collapsible. Cut down the YASD Page This page is becoming rather bloated and less focussed, increasingly including substandard examples as entries. To make it clear, the page is not intended to list all the ways players can be killed. YASD is starting a new game, forgetting you don't have the jetpack any more and jumping off a cliff. Things that make you laugh and sigh in disbelief. Falling onto spikes in the dark while running away from a giant spider is not YASD, that's just an unfortunate outcome from taking a risk in a dangerous situation. The article needs some quality control. ---- =New Content= New Article: Mossmouth (Derek Yu, Andy Hull & Dev team) Obviously, these guys are the creators of Spelunky and deserve some recognition and credit here. There's plenty of information on the web about them. Go aggregate. Could also include information on Mossmouth LLC New Article: Blocks An article with information about all the different tiles and blocks in Spelunky with information on their properties. New Article: Title Cave Shouldn't there be an article for the Title Cave? An explanation of the shortcut house and scoreboards and stuff? New Article: Drops An article listing all monsters that drop items when killed, and detailing relevant information - What items, how often, etc. Shopkeeper - New Section: Random Names I think it's worth mentioning that Shopkeepers in Spelunky have all sorts of different names. How many names are there? So far, I've seen: Ali, Andy, Bob, Brom, Earl, Guert, Kao, Lemmy, Tarn, Wang, Willy. I'm sure there are many more. We could also to the same thing for the Hired Hands. Do they draw from the same random name generator? Cave Features Tiki Village/HD, Beehive/HD, Coffin/HD, Vlad's Tower/HD